The use of coils or windings is well know in the electrical arts, such as in circuits, machinery and particle accelerators. Whenever current flows, a cylindrical magnetic field is sustained about the flow path thereof. Because the magnitude of that magnetic field is in proportion to the length of the current flow path, coils are generally constructed by winding turns about an axis and consecutive turns in series are commonly known as a winding. Relative to any coil, the magnetic field extends both internally and externally, except when ferromagnetic cores are incorporated therewith to eliminate either the internal or external magnetic fields in accordance with design objectives. However, the volume and weight of these cores severely limit such design objectives.
Although the magnetic fields of coils have many applications, they also present some serious problems. One such problem is that the structural integrity of coils is diminished by Lorentz Forces which result when the magnetic fields thereof interact with the current flowing therethrough. Another such problem is that the external magnetic fields of coils pass into the environment where they present significant hazards to life and equipment. One approach to addressing such problems is explained in a previously filed U.S. patent application by Lawrence R. Groehl entitled SUBSTANTIAL NULLIFICATION OF EXTERNAL MAGNETIC FIELDS AND LORENTZ FORCES REGARDING TOROIDAL INDUCTORS to which Ser. No. 08/260,151 was assigned.